vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oberon (Warframe)
|-|Oberon= |-|Oberon Prime= Summary Oberon is a paladin among Warframes. Zealous offensive powers and sacred protective skills make him a balanced warrior with both assault and supportive capabilities. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Oberon Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Tenno Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Skilled Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 1), Animal Manipulation, Healing, Radiation Manipulation, can negate death, Telekinesis, possible Chi Manipulation, Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts. Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Can tank blows from Mirage) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 125 meters with Smite, Hallowed Ground has a length of 18.75 meters and a width of 6.25, 37.5 meters with Reckoning Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during mission Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Beastmaster' - Being one with nature, all wildlife that steps within a 10 meter radius of Oberon will be compelled to fight by his side for a short period of time. (The time would likely vary dependent on the control a target or tamer has over the creature being manipulated) *'Smite' - Oberon focuses deadly energy within his opponent and projects it outwards, severely damaging the target and those around them in the process. *'Hallowed Ground' - Oberon imbues the ground in front of him with purifying radiation, inflicting damage to those that step within its radius. Increases Oberon's damage as well if he is within the area of radiation. *'Renewal' - Healing waves of energy flow from Oberon to his allies, revitalizing their health and granting them accelerated regeneration over time, if an ally takes fatal damage, they will be restored to 50% of their health. *'Reckoning' - Describes Oberon lifting his enemies up into the air and hurling them down to the ground with conviction, those subjected to this will be blinded in a flash of light *''Channeling'' - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Oberon | Oberon Prime Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Giorno Giovanna (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Oberon Prime was used, Giorno had GER, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Chi Users Category:Animal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 6